Watashitachi no shinji
by VivianKiba
Summary: janji kiba dan seseorang, apa seenarnya janji itu? dan bagaimana jika seorang gadis bernama hinata datang ke kehidupannya? bagaimana jika ino dan sakura ikut campur masalahny? ( bad summary but i hope good story)


Watashitachi no Shinji

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi K

Watashitachi no Shinji © Vivian K

Warning : OOC, Typos, Geje, Alur ga jelas, Bahasa non baku, Dll.

_**Author message:**_

_**Ohayou minna~san, O genki desuka?. Vi-Chan kembali lagi. Dalam rangka ultah Kiba-kun, Cowok ku yang sangat keren. Masih dengan FF dari anime yang sama yakni Naruto, milik Masashi~sensei. Dengan tokoh yang sama Yaitu Kiba. I love this character so much.. XXX… Neomu neomu neomu choha. Jadi jangan kaget kalau Vi-chan selalu menampilkan Kiba dalam setiap Fic. Jadi bagi siapa yang ga suka Kiba, jangan risih ya. Baca boleh kok…**_

_**Selamat Membaca….**_

**XXX**

**Watashitachi no SHINJI**

Kicau burung di sore hari dan yuhi kurenai (matahari terbenam yang merah) menambah keindahan langit sore. Seorang cowok berambut coklat duduk di balkon apartemennya. Didepannya terdapat meja bundar kecil putih dan secangkir teh hijau yang masih mengepul. Dia hanya memutar cincin yang melingkar di kelingking kirinya sambil menatap cangkir didepannya.

"He, kalau tak mau biar aku saja yang minum." Seseorang bermata onyx datang mengejutkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan melamun terus kita harus belajar besok ujian kan?" tambah seorang yang berambut hitam.

"Benar, sebagai anggota Kagayaku boys nilai kita harus benar benar sempurna." Kata seorang lagi yang datang bersama mereka sembil membawa setumpuk buku tebal.

Akhirnya cowok itu mengalah dan menghampiri teman temannya tersebut. Mereka pun mulai belajar.

. . . . . . .

Konoha Gakuen merupakan sekolah elite di Negara api.

"Kita mempunyai murid cewek baru anak-anak." Kata Seorang Guru senior yang cukup disegani di Konoha Gakuen. Sejumlah murid bisik besik membicarakan siapa orang tersebut.

"Eh, friends kira kira anak baru ini masuk Genk kita atau geng cewek cewek ga tau diri itu yah?" Bisik seorang berambut merah kepada teman temannya.

"Hm bener juga Karui. Gue juga penasaran." Jawab kedua temannya.

Setelah dipersilahkan guru tersebut seseorang muncul. Dia memakai seragam Konoha gakuen dengan sangat sempurna. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan jepit bunga lavender menghiasi sisi kanan rambutnya menambah sempurna penampilannya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih dan sesaat setelah ia masuk bau lavender menyelimuti kelas tersebut. Cara berjalannya yang anggun dan lembut membuat seluruh murid terpaku.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata , salam kenal" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup memperkenalkan dirinya, guru itu berkata "Baik Hinata selamat bergabung di Konoha gakuen. Aku Hatake Kakashi wali kelas kelas 12 B ini. Sekarang kau boleh duduk."

Gadis itupun berjalan ke arah bangku yang tersedia dan duduk serta mendengarkan pelajaran yang disampaikan dari Kakashi Sensei.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Seorang cewek berambut Kuning datang menghampiri meja hinata.

"Eh Hinata-san. Kau cantik juga ya."

"Terimakasih."

"Gini ku kasih tau ya. Kamu mau ga gabung ma genk kita?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah.

"Iya, Genk. Disini itu ada tiga genk popoler dan paling berpengaruh di sekolah ini. Jelaskan Ino!" seorang Gadis berambut Pink menyuruh cewek berambut kuning itu.

"Pertama genk kami yaitu Dazzling Girls. Leadernya Sakura Haruno, inilah orangnya" Kata ino sambil menunjuk Sakura. "Trus anggota lainnya aku Ino dari klan Yamanaka. Dan yang ini pindahan dari Kota Rouran, sekaligus penerus tunggal pemimpin Rouran, Sara.

"Salam kenal." Gadis berambut merah itu.

"Grup kita ini grup elite dengan anggota yang baik, cantik, pintar dan lain lain. Dan kami rasa kau memenuhi persyaratan itu semua. Jadi, Ikutlah Grup ini!"

"Emm, lalu dua grup lainnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Apa, kamu mau ikut grup Karin?" Tanya Sara yang langsung terkejut.

"Kamu ga boleh ikut grup Karin, Asal kamu tau ya grup Karin itu namanya Wonderful Girl. Tapi dia tu suka malakin anak anak sini, _en_ mereka sangat sombong, Ga ada yang berani ma mereka. Kecuali kita, Dazzling Girls. Kamu ga mungkin di terima di grupnya. Atau kau malah di _Bully_ ma mereka." Jelas Sara cerewet panjang lebar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Mulai hari ini Hinata menjadi anggota Dazzling Girl. Ups tentu saja setelah ia mengikuti acara peresmian yang dilaksanakan di aula. Patut diketahui bahwa Sakura adalah putri tunggal pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke tiga di Konoha. Perusahaannya merupakan salah satu perusahaan memberikan sumbangan yang besar bagi kelangsungan Konoha gakuen dulu. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus menghormati Sakura. Setelah pulang sekolah acara peresmiannya di laksanakan, seluruh murid di panggil melalui siaran informasi.

"Go-gomen,ne Haruno-san, aku mau Tanya?" Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sejak tadi menganggu fikirannya.

"Sakura, Panggil aku Sakura saja. Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil memasang senyum.

"Ano, kau bilang ada tiga grup paling berpengaruh disini, satu lagi siapa Sakura?" Hinata menatap antusias.

"Owh itu, mereka Kagayaku Boys. Beranggotakan Kiba, Sasuke, Omoi, dan Sai." Jawab Sakura datar.

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja, namun, tak lama kemudian kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Hingga dia harus menyandarkan tubuhnya di deretan loker yang berjajar rapi. Hal itu tentu saja membuat teman barunya itu panic, tak ingin Sakura, ino dan Sara panic, Hinatapun segera bangkit dan mengajak mereka pergi ke aula segera.

.

.

.

Aula konoha gakuen telah dipenuhi siswa siswi. Mereka duduk diatas tatami dengan rapi. Barisan depan tentu saja diisi Kagayaku boys di sisi kanan dan disisi kiri depan terdapat gadis gadis Woderful girl yang sibuk berdandan.

Dazlling girl sudah sampai di atas panggung, Sakura mulai berpidato dan melakukan penobatan sebagai anggota dazzling girl kepada Hinata.

"Oke, Hinata-chan, sekarang kau resmi jadi bagian dari kita." Ino tersenyum sambil menberikan isyarat kepada Hinata untuk memberikan salam kepada siswi lain. Gadis indigo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh siswa konoha gakuen sambil memberikan senyum. Tanpa disenggaja mata lavender Hinata bertemu dengan mata hitam pemuda penerus Klan Inuzuka. Hinata sejenak terpaku ditempat. 'nani wa kimochi?' batinnya.

"Eh Hinata- chan?" Sara menepuk pundak Hinata, sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata menoleh pelan. "Ya?"

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit lagi ya? Ini kita mau bacain peraturan jadi Dazzling girl kau siap?" Sara menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi gadis indigo itu.

" Go-gomen ne, daijobu." Hinata tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu

"Oke" Sara mulai membuka gulungan yang cukup lusuh dan membacanya. " pertama, Anggota baru Dazzling girl harus mengikuti peresmian anggota. Kedua, anggota Dazzling Girl tidak boleh melakukan pelanggaran di Konoha Gakuen. Ketiga, Dazzling girl harus bisa melindungi seluruh warga konoha gakuen. Keempat, Dazzling Girl tidak boleh bersahabat dengan wonderful Girl yang terkenal pengacau itu…."

"Heeei, siapa yang lo bilang pengacau! ha?" teriakan lantang terdengar dari barisan penoton, yups siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin pemimpin Genk wonderful Girl.

"Diem loo!" Teriak Sakura ga mau kalah.

"Apa lo bentak bentak Gue, ha? Emosi Karin mulai meledak ledak.

"Cukup!" Suara lantang seorang laki-laki pun terdengar.

"He, lo juga ngapain ikut campur, Omoi?!"Tambah Karin.

"Biarin Sara, nglanjutin penjelasannya dulu." jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Oke, kalo gitu. Kalau Sasu-Chan yang ngomong apa aja deh, pasti gue turutin" Gadis berambut merah itu terpesona dengan ketampanan dan kebijakan Sasuke.

"Baik, aku lanjutin ya, Hinata-chan. Yang kelima adalah yang paling penting yaitu kita ga boleh jatuh cinta pada anggota Kagayaku boys…."

Gadis indigo itu membuka mulutnya mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kenapa?"

"Itu sudah turun temurun Hinata, dari kakak kelas yang ikut grup ini dan mewariskannya pada kita. Kita bahkan punya ruang istirahat sendiri. Kagayaku boys menklaim bahwa mereka bisa menaklukkan hati semua gadis gadis. Jadi kita bertaruh untuk itu. Bahkan jika ada yang jatuh cinta maka mereka akan dihukum oleh anggota yang lainnya. Dan Hukumannya itu sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat berat bahan bisa melukai mereka yang melanggar. Peraturan terakhir adalah anggota Dazzling girl tidak boleh keluar dari grup sama sekali seumur hidup mereka." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

TBC

.

.

.


End file.
